Silvercole playz
Okay so this is a creepypasta about silvercole_playz an exploiter and one of the scariest Roblox players I've ever met. So this started around 5.00 AM in the morning when it was barely daytime yet so me and my friend were playing the Roblox myth containment center. So me and my friend go and take a look at this black character wearing the OBC exclusive hat. We try catching up unluckly we couldn't but why will shock you. And he teleported left and right through doors and stairways so we tried catching up but he had went up the elevator soon the chat was spammed that he was exploiting. Letting every myth in that game get out they had killed everybody and wouldn't stop it got so bad they had to get an admin on to put them away but Silvercole_playz wouldn't stop so soon we got tired of it and left the game. Soon about a week later we saw him again but this time he was in a different game this game was Jailbreak he was burning the map he was burning everything if you saw he's cash it was unlimited but I only saw it a split second he wasn't even on the server randomly my friend said that he's game that he was in was being hacked by the same person I thought how. But then I noticed he was just online how could he do it he was probably using 20 computers at the same time it was pretty scary when I asked other people about that everything had shut down I couldn't even log out of the game so I tried leaving with the leave button And well I lagged so much I had to shut down my computer for an hour. Pretty much after that it got weirder he started messaging people. Do you feel safe it felt like a crises I responded and he said he knew my password this freaked me out so I told him prove it and well he did. My account was gone in 1 hour everything had changed I thought to me he was just fake but then just before that he told me this was just another hacked account that I used it wasn't he's actually account but then he said some weird things about this person I didn't feel safe about it but it was bound my profile and everything. But for my friends he's was less all he asked him was to look into he's eyes .It put a real chill to us I don't know about anybody else but it sure was scary but He liked going by the name cole its weird it is a multi owned account know by two people first the name was brucioplayz shortly after that the hacker tried changing the name but it came out as silvercole (silver The original owner) cole(the Hacker) most of the time now you'll see 2 different avatars most of the time.And that mostly what I know about him if you know anymore please tell me about it could really help me.